


`

by linxun1031



Category: Writer - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 人渣反派自救系统 - Freeform, 漠尚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linxun1031/pseuds/linxun1031
Summary: 预警重度ooc私设如山正交＋脐橙喊夫君





	`

**Author's Note:**

> 预警  
> 重度ooc  
> 私设如山  
> 正交＋脐橙  
> 喊夫君

尚清华逮着大王出差好容易回一次娘家，从早玩到晚，有点飘，在弟子给摆的宴席上多喝了好几杯，坐在座位上就有些上头。刚巧沈清秋今天也特稀罕地来了，两人凑一块儿更嗨。

夜深聚会即将散伙，尚清华头晕乎乎的，眼看就要磕沈清秋肩膀上，谁知沈清秋家那位突然出现，一把拽开了同样双眼微眯的峰主，警告道:“尚清华你给我注意着点！”说完立刻把下巴搁在峰主肩颈把人拐走了。

呵，双标狗。

弟子们各自散了回去休息，毕竟明日还有早课。走前颇善意地询问尚清华是否要回房，尚清华想着漠北没回，摆摆手道不用，转眼又趴在了桌上。

正迷迷糊糊打着瞌睡，一只带着寒气的手呼在了尚清华脑门儿上。

“回家了。”

尚清华尽全力睁开眼，嘴角不太明显地上勾，喃喃:“大王你来啦……”伸手抓住额头上边盖着的大手拽到胸前。  
——又睡了过去。

鼎鼎漠北君无语，拽着人胳膊把人拉起来，半拖半拽地带了回家。

尚清华醉得够可以，冰冷冷的寒风刮着都不清醒。眼睛倒是睁开了，可人像是喝傻了一样，紧紧抱着大王手臂没放过，脸贴住外氅光滑的面料磨蹭，两片酡红此刻才爬上双颊，像傍晚流连于斜阳身侧的云，让人无端心生怜爱。  
可惜有位大王并非常人，瞧了他这幅模样，只觉是自己近来愈发放纵家教，让某人逮着机会花天酒地了，气愤非常。  
将不省人事的尚清华扒得只留一件中衣直接丢进沐浴池子，漠北转身就走，尚清华这会倒也还有点意识，兴许是被温热池水激的，在漠北身后喊:“诶！大王您怎么不和我一起啊！”

大王压根没理他，泡自己的冰泉去了。

泡了半会，漠北整日奔波的疲惫稍微卸去一些，想起尚清华至今没有动静，起身到屋里察看，发现那位正趴在池子旁的石阶上睡得正香呢。  
漠北于是拍他脸，刚浸过寒气逼人池水的手直接把尚清华从美梦里冻醒了。

“起来，回房睡。”  
“我不，你不和我一起沐浴，我也不和你睡觉。”尚清华瞌着眼，嘟着嘴，气呼呼的模样，手上却撩起一点水往漠北脸上洒。瞧见他皱着眉躲开，尚清华咧开嘴笑:“我高兴了，我们回去睡觉吧。”

他摇晃着起身，透着泛青血管的脚踩上青灰色石阶，弯腰去捡自己湿了一半的中衣——方才被大王一下丢进池里给弄的。  
谁料漠北拍开他捡衣服的手，随即一件厚实的外袍盖在身上，他讶然回首，却是大王不耐神色:“湿了还穿，你想冻死?”

尚清华得了便宜就买乖，嘿嘿地笑，讨好的语气:“不想不想……你怎么过来找我啦。”  
他指的是漠北到苍穹山找他，漠北却以为他在说自己方才沐浴完叫醒他一事，淡淡:“怕你把自己淹死。”  
“害，一点酒而已，淹不死我，”尚清华得意地撇嘴，看见身侧那人眼神，认真比划，“真的，我就只喝了……这么多。”

漠北一听他提这事就想揍人，干脆不答，提起尚清华就拎上了床。  
尚清华骨碌一下滚到床中央，不知怎地把自己缠进了被子里，头发也散了，边拍床板边嚷嚷着让漠北赶紧上来，漠北哪想理他，另拆一床被子，扯着人脚拉到床的一侧，正准备熄灯，就听着尚清华叫唤。  
“哎！疼！”苦着脸翻身起来，身上仍乱七八糟地缠着被子，他蜷起脚定睛一看，脚踝上一圈青色的掐痕，是漠北昨晚弄的。罪魁祸首恰巧就在旁边，尚清华一脚踏在漠北胸口，轻巧地，一点儿狠劲也无，只叫人觉着是在撒娇发嗲。

罪魁祸首拿他没法，板着脸熄灯上榻，随手把尚清华裹成了卷，冷冷道:“睡觉。”

尚清华没吱声儿，半柱香过去，漠北也没什么睡意，觉得奇怪，睁眼一看——那人倒好，眼睛睁着，眨巴着，盯着自己看，哪有睡觉的模样。  
尚清华被抓包也不害燥，反倒笑嘻嘻的，身子扭动争开被子的束缚，挪到漠北身旁，偎依着紧贴。过了会儿又坐不住似的爬起来，手肘在漠北耳侧撑着，也不知道要干什么。

漠北已经懒得管他了，擎着等他干点什么大逆不道的，日后好一起算账。

谁知那人大费周章撑起身，端详了漠北君半晌，突然靠近，亲了一口高高在上的漠北君的魔印:“亮亮的。”随后他松懈手劲，身子下滑几寸，窝进了大王怀里。  
大王的胸膛好舒服，就是隔着点东西。尚清华想要扯开那层薄被，连自己压住了一角都不知情，急切地拉拽。  
骤然隔阂消失，他被揽进宽阔怀抱，喜不自胜，侧耳就能听到男人心跳。

他有些头晕，恍惚着，在漠北胸口亲了一下，再听，笑得虎牙都冒出来。  
大王，它变快了！  
大王不能再忍，掐住嚣张青年的窄腰将其压在身下，目光在黑暗里像把泛着寒光的利刃，要把身下人骨肉吞尽。

尚清华迷迷糊糊，只觉男人情绪有变，双臂自然地挂住漠北脖颈，眼帘略垂，一副乖顺模样。那薄薄一层眼皮掀起来，露出底下一对亮晶晶的眼睛，让人怀疑他是否早已酒醒。  
“你……是不是想……”醉酒的人突然开口，转眼换了副扭捏做派，眼睫扑闪几下，手指不自禁绞在一块儿，他吞咽口水，“是不是想……做?”  
肯定没醒。  
漠北拇指指腹抵住微红眼睑，尚清华下意识闭眼，随后双唇被轻松叼住，啃咬吸吮。他乖乖张开嘴迎合，实在喘不过气，本来红晕微消的脸更添一层绛色，鼻子里溢出小声哼鸣。

两人一个醉酒不清醒，一个被撩拨得够呛，乍一碰上便局势难收，很快干柴烈火起来。

尚清华被放开后急喘着，瘫在被褥上平复呼吸，两片唇被吸咬得发红发烫，衣衫不知何时被拽掉了。  
都这样了还不忘欣赏帅哥，他撩起眼皮，瞧着同样盯着他，只不过眼神不大一样的漠北——他是欣赏，大王是……看起来要吃掉他。

尚清华忽觉不爽，往常漠北行事时总是衣衫齐整，就他被扒得一干二净，顶多留一双着急没脱的中袜，半褪不褪地挂着。不行，今天他尚清华要翻身把歌唱！  
想着就把手伸进了大王衣袍里头准备动手，不过窸窸窣窣摸了半晌，还是没能找着衣带的结。  
漠北大人的眉头蹙起来，问:“你干什么?”  
尚清华被酒精麻醉，说话也慢了些，过了会儿才理直气壮地回答:“解你衣服！”说着衣带真被扯开。

大人像姑娘家被看光似的气急败坏，制住尚清华手腕，又一次亲下去，丝毫温柔不讲地咬破了那人的舌尖，再在瓷釉一样的脖颈上啃出道道齿痕，另一只手摸到尚清华身下，一根指头直直捅了进去。

虽说酒精浸泡软化过的身子会柔软敏感些，但毕竟那处本不做交合之用，尚清华叫那根不留情的手指弄得眼泪直流，再也不敢乱来了，五指紧紧抓住男人散乱的衣襟，也不敢说话，只小声呜咽。  
漠北俯视着他，将他所有神情尽收眼底——滚动着的细小喉结，被弄疼时眉间的颦蹙，微微开合的唇，乖顺的眼神。漠北愈加烦躁，按住尚清华的手游移到腰处用力一掐，又顶进一指。  
尚清华哭叫，脚趾蜷缩，于事无补。二指在身体里兴风作浪，找着了那处便毫不留情地摁压。他差点弹起，又被压回去，腿根发颤且酸麻，都是自找的。

啃咬流连至锁骨、单薄胸膛，新迹覆盖旧痕。尚清华被亲得腰腿发软，双膝却被腿间那手刺激得不住并拢，想叫又怕惹怒了男人让自己落到更惨地步，只好咬住自己手指，哼出一些细小尤带哭腔的鼻音。漠北大人其实已经手下留情，在第三根手指进入，草草开拓之后终是不能再忍，用带着些许蜜液的手掰开尚清华腿根，身子一沉，狠狠地操了进去。  
三根手指自然不比漠北天赋异禀，尚清华疼得眼泪汪汪，仿佛回到了初夜。身后那处拼命收缩想将异物挤出，哪料吸得更深。尚清华醉醺醺的，被热意蒸红的脸蛋上淌满亮晶晶的泪痕，手指都要咬破，赶紧抽出来抠紧身上人的肩膀，抖着嘴唇喊你慢些。  
漠北哪肯又哪会听，性器寸寸推进，磨得尚清华双腿禁不住夹紧，又被钳制，只得可怜兮兮挂上男人的腰，夹住磨蹭。脚跟顶着后腰，随着攻击不断耸动着，像催促。

待到终于完全进去，两人都喟叹一声，身体的契合带来莫大的满足。尚清华正打算缓缓，深呼吸一下，谁知随着吸气那处也一同收紧，漠北被咬得青筋直跳，低喘一声便飞快地动了起来。  
那处敏感被头部用力钻顶磨蹭，快感似潮似浪，汹涌得叫尚清华来不及反应，眼前阵阵发黑，看什么都不真切，只听着不知谁的心跳扑通。他唾液都没空吞咽，狼狈地滑下嘴角，半瞌双眼，迷茫地看着男人的脸。  
漠北回望过来，手掌轻轻握住他最为脆弱的咽喉，寸寸抚摸，将原本的略微僵硬捋成了百依百顺的柔软服帖。尚清华挂在漠北腰上的腿直打滑，最后坚持不住松了力道，掉了下来。漠北便按着他顶弄，搅得身下咕叽作响，些许蜜液被性器带出，弄湿了嫩红的小口。  
尚清华承受不住这般折磨，况且漠北的手上移掐住他胸前两点揉弄，薄茧擦过细小的奶缝，逼得他眼泪不受控地流，打湿枕巾。他叫:“漠北大人……”

漠北大人目光沉沉，看不出心情，下手丝毫没轻，反倒附身在尚清华唇峰上咬了一口。

他们视线交汇片刻，突然亲吻在一块儿，很深，交换彼此的津液，抵住舌尖拼死纠缠。尚清华早已挺立的前端涌出股股滑液，眼神也蒙上一层水汽，眼角通红，一副快要释放的模样。  
他讨好地松开掐着男人肩膀的手，转而揽上男人脖颈，手指轻柔地穿过发间，滚烫嘴唇贴近耳朵开合，喷着混杂着桂花酒香的热气，用小得不能再小的声音求道:“大王，我想射……”

大王“嗯”了一声，突然把人拉了起来，换成了尚清华跨坐在他腿上的姿势。  
尚清华惊叫一声，那物什进入了一个前所未有的深度，头部直顶着销魂之处，他眼前发花，腿酸得根本支不起来，眼看就要软倒。  
谁知漠北伸手掐住他早已酸软不已的腰，逼着他挺身，随即带着他动作起来。  
尚清华泣不成声，求饶声断断续续连不成句。他关键时刻忽然回归了清醒状态似的，怂得不行，只好低泣求饶，声音软得能掐出水来，还乖乖俯下身，讨好一般蹭着男人脸颊，手伸进中衣里头紧紧圈住对方肩颈，被男人警告一般用力掐了一下腰。  
“啊！呜……大王……我真的要不行了……求求你放过我吧……”  
尚清华的性器抵着漠北小腹，每次动作都被带动着来回蹭一下，弄得他直发昏，哭得微肿的眼睛可怜地盯着男人看。

漠北一直不答，尚清华犹陷水深火热，一时不知道怎么做男人才会给自己一个痛快，运转迟缓的脑子赶不上想要赶紧释放的欲望。他于是发狠地咬了咬自己的唇，如同藤蔓紧紧般搂住漠北，双手奶猫似的，在男人背后轻轻慢慢地挠，最后停在那道微微凹陷的脊椎沟上，一下下摁。脸颊同脸颊贴近了，他被交合的快感和对方近在咫尺的脸羞得晕头转向，嘴巴张开就是抑不住的喘。他着魔一般低喃:“夫，夫君……”

漠北看向他，眼中具是讶然神色，愣了一下，狠狠咬住他通红柔软耳垂，手掌裹住他的物什抹了几下。力道不重，谁知那人竟真就这样哭着射了出来，眼睫上挂着泪珠声声喊，漠北夫君乱叫，嗓音黏腻含糖。  
白浊溅了两人一身，漠北用沾满体液的手去揉捏掐弄尚清华胸前自顾自挺立的两点，白色液滴挂在嫣红二处，色情淫靡至极。  
尚清华仍没缓过来，憋得久了，身后那处还因剧烈刺激拼命收缩。他自己释放了，动了坏心思，也怪那酒精作祟，凑到漠北耳边轻喘，一下下亲舔男人耳廓，加之那小穴被操开后乖张无比，待漠北捅到深处时用力一咬，就伺候得男人缴械了。

尚清华有点小骄傲，手背抹着眼角泪痕趴在漠北身上笑。完事儿后的温存大王总是难得温柔，手颇具侵略性地捏住他后颈掐揉。腰腿酸疼霎时袭来，尚清华又哎呦哎呦地叫。

“醒没有。”大王问。  
“一半一半吧。”  
“自己去洗澡。”  
“我不！你把我睡了，还不跟我洗澡！”

漠北气急败坏地咬住他耳朵。  
“下次你再试试看。”


End file.
